Romeo and Juliet 2009
by Amyrocksyourshoes
Summary: Reference from Folen's version. It's short, but we had to write it for a 15minute movie! Also written by my friend, Lee-anne :P


**Romeo and Juliet 2009**

_Reference from Folen's Romeo and Juliet. _

_By William Shakespeare._

Script by Amy McGrath, Lee-anne Gilsenan and Laura Cahill. 

_**The scene is set in Dublin 2009. A young girl by the name of Juliet Capulet is moving to Paris in less than a week's time. At her father's party, she meets a hooded young man called Romeo Montague and falls in love with him straight away. **_

_**There is a problem. **_

_**Romeo is her only enemy. **_

_**The Prince is now called Cheif Escalus Prince. **_

_**The Friar is Father Lawrence in 2009. **_

_**Tybalt is now a thug, feared by the Dublin people.**_

_**The Montagues and the Capulets are still the same old enemies. **_

**Act 1, Scene I **

**Commentator- **Chor. Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From fortn the loins of these two foes. A pair of star-crossed lovers take their _life!_

_***Dublin* *At a building's steps***_

_***Enter Romeo, listening to his ipod***_

**Romeo-**....

_***Enter Benvolio, blood splattered on his face***_

**Benvolio- **Good morning, Romeo.

**Romeo- **Is the day so young?...Holy _crap_! Your _face!_..._What happened?_

**Benvolio- **Another fight with the Capulets. I'm not hurt that bad. You should've seen the other guys!.. The Cheif says the next guys to start a riot, well, it won't be pretty or merciful, that's for sure...Why so glum, Romeo?

**Romeo- **I am out of love, Benvolio... _Her_ love. Love favours hate, for some awful reason. Love _kills_ me, rather than _comforts_ me. Why aren't you laughing? I'm acting like some depressed emo!

**Benvolio- **I'd rather cry, cousin.

**Romeo- **And I hate being pitied. Farewell...

**Benvolio- **Hold on, I'll come with you. Who is it that you love?

**Romeo- **A woman by the name of Rosaline. She has sworn to be kept chaste, though, that's why I'm this way.

**Benvolio- **Oh, well then there's little point, Romeo. Examine other beauties.

**Romeo- **I would if I weren't owned by her, Benvolio. Love does such things.

**Scene II**

_***Later that day***_

_***Enter Romeo and Benvolio, reading a letter from Capulet***_

**Romeo- ...**It says... that all of Capulet's family and friends are invited to a party tonight. Mercutio's going with the Prince, so we can go aswell. And, well, among them is Rosaline.

**Benvolio- **Ah yes, Rosaline! Maybe you can talk to her there, Romeo! Maybe there'll be other girls!

**Romeo- **A girl more fair that _Rosaline_...I can't imagine that.

**Benvolio- **Look, and you'll see.

**Romeo- **Aw_, fine,_ _I'll go_, but only for her..!

**Scene IV**

_***Enter Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio. They're going to the party, Mercutio being already drunk*. **_

**Mercutio- **Romeo, you must dance!

**Romeo- **I'd rather stay in a corner and eat. Love sure seems like a burden these days.

**Mercutio- **And love is great too, not a burden, really.

**Romeo- **It pricks like thorn!

**Mercutio- **Then be rough with love. Hit it back_, _and be in control.

_***they grow nearer to the party***_

**Romeo- **I won't enjoy this. I dreamed earlier on.

**Mercutio- **So did I.

**Romeo- **Well, what was yours?

**Mercutio- **_*grins*_ That dreamers often lie!

**Romeo- **I dreamed of real dreams, fully awake.

**Mercutio- **Then Queen Mab has been with you. Be very careful Romeo! She plants ideas into sleeping men's minds! She is deceaving, unhealthy...This...This is she—

**Romeo- **Mercutio, stop it! Snap out of it!

**Mercutio- **True, true...Dreams are nothing but fantasy.

**Romeo- **I'm worried....Something will happen tonight. Something...with consequences.

_***The three friends enter Capulet's party, Romeo slowly drifting behind***_

**Scene V**

_***Enter Capulet, Juliet, and others of the house, meeting guests***_

**Romeo- **Who'sthat girl over there?Holy... I thought I was in love before, until this!

**Tybalt- **Gross..! A Montague. You, go get me my gun. Stop starring, for goodness' sake!

**Capulet- **Hey, Tybalt, calm down! What's wrong?

**Tybalt**- Uncle, a Montague is here to ruin this night.

**Capulet- **Young Romeo, is it? Take no notice, Tybalt. Leave him be. This is neither the time or place.

**Tybalt- **Well, yeah, that'd work if he wasn't--

**Capulet- **What, are you the damn master now?! He'll stay here and so will you, boy.

**Tybalt- **I'll be patient then. _*stares at Romeo*_

_***Exit* **_

_***Romeo and Juliet enter behind the crowd, in an empty hallway***_

**Romeo- **Hey. I saw you a while ago, but I didn't know what to say...

**Juliet- **Why is that?

**Romeo- **I guess you caught me offguard! Oh, a piano.

**Juliet- **You play?

**Romeo-** _*plays*_

**Juliet**- That's a really nice sound. _*sits next to him*_

**Romeo- **Heh, thanks!

**Nurse- **Juliet! Your mother wants a word!

**Romeo- **Who is her mother?

**Nurse- **Why, she's the lady of the house. I look after her daughter, the girl you talked with.

**Romeo- **She is...a Capulet? Oh God! I owe her my life as debt!

_***Exit all except Juliet and Nurse***_

**Juliet- **Nurse, who's that guy over there?

**Nurse- **I think his name is Romeo Montague.

**Juliet- **No! My one _love_ from my one _enemy?..._

**Scene I, Act 2**

_***Enter Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio looking for him***_

**Benvolio**- I saw him jump up this wall. Call him, Mercutio.

**Mercutio- **Hey, Romeo, you madman! You're acting like Rosaline—ignoring us, sighing, ignoring us again. You're as bad as her!

**Benvolio- **There he is, the fool, hiding in the trees!

**Mercutio- **Okay, Romeo, we'll leave you in your depression. Sheesh! Can we go now?

**Benvolio- **Yeah, we've nothing here anymore, let's go.

**Scene II**

_***The balcony* **_

_***Enter Romeo, and Juliet, above at a window***_

**Romeo- **But soft, what's that light through that window. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. It is my lady, my love, if only she knew. Speak for me, bright angel!

**Juliet- **Oh... Romeo, Romeo, why are you called Romeo? Forget your name, or if not, I'll no longer be a Capulet.

**Romeo- **I won't be Romeo if you wish it!

**Juliet- **Y-you again? Romeo?

**Romeo- **I'm afraid so, Juliet, because I'm your so-called enemy.

**Juliet- **Romeo, the Montague?

**Romeo- **I'll be neither, if you don't like them. _*climbs up*_

**Juliet- **Why are you doing? If anyone catches you, you'll be _killed!_

**Romeo- **If anything, love brings me up these walls, not bravery _or_ strength.

**Juliet- **They will murder you!Who told you how to get here?

**Romeo- **No-one but love.

**Juliet- **Okay, but stay only for a minute... Do you love me? You'll say yes, I know, but still...

**Romeo- **I swear by the moon--

**Juliet- **Don't swear by anything! I hate that this is how we meet. It's too sudden, too dangerous... Please, you must leave, and I'll see you tomorrow!

**Romeo- **Wait!Say you love me!

**Juliet**- I already have, even though not in words. I'll say it again, if you want. _*hears Nurse calling*_... Okay, Nurse! Romeo, hide.

**Romeo- **This can't be real, can it?

**Juliet- **Goodnight, Romeo. If your love is true, you'll marry me. Send me word tomorrow, and I'll send a messenger. Where? What time? Then I'll be yours!

**Nurse- **Juliet.

**Juliet- **I'm coming! – But if don't wish to marry, then your word will stop my worrying—

**Nurse- **Juliet!!

**Juliet- **I told you, I'm coming! – To end my grief. Tomorrow, Romeo.

**Romeo- **Yes, I'll marry you!

**Juliet- **Goodnight...Romeo! What time will I send my messenger?

**Romeo- **Nine o' clock.

**Juliet- **Crap, it's nearly morning! Goodnight!

_***Exit***_

**Romeo- **Sleep well, Juliet!

_***Exit***_

**Scene III**

_***The Same. Father Lawrence's Cell* **_

_***Enter Father, with a basket***_

**Romeo- **Good morning, holy Father!

**Father- **Bless you! Romeo, why are you up so early? Shadows hang under your eyes; boys should be asleep at this hour. Your expression is excited however, so it must be good that our Romeo hasn't been to bed tonight.

**Romeo- **You are too right, Father, too right.

**Father- **You were with Rosaline, weren't you?

**Romeo- **Rosaline, Father? I don't know the name.

**Father- **Oh, good, but where have you been?

**Romeo- **Talking with with my enemy.

**Father- **Forgive me, Romeo, please explain.

**Romeo**- I'll tell you as it is... I have fallen in love with Capulet's daughter. We have agreed to marry, and we want you to marry us today.

**Father- **Holy Saint Francais! One minute you love Rosaline, and next you fall for Juliet Capulet!

**Romeo- **You're scolding me for loving Rosaline?Well, you're wrong about Juliet. I assure you, Juliet is real love, Juliet loves me unlike Rosaline.

**Father- **Well! This is news to me! This girl is brave. Come with me, Romeo. This might bring some love to your bickering households.

**Romeo- **Oh, I never thought about that! Let's go!

**Scene IV**

_***The Same. A Street***_

_***Enter Benvolio and Mercutio***_

**Benvolio- **His dad gave me this letter. Apparently, it's from Tybalt Capulet.

**Mercutio- **Hey, I can read, lemme see!

**Benvolio- **It's adressed to Romeo..!

**Mercutio**- He's already dead to us, and now Tybalt wants to finish him off. Tybalt is a master at swordplay.

**Benvolio- **What?!

**Mercutio**- He is a most unpleasant man, the opposite of our Romeo. He doesn't care to honour his enemy, instead he bites and bites, always wanting a fight!

_***Enter Romeo***_

**Romeo- **Morning. Hey, what's...What's wrong?

**Mercutio- **You gave us the slip!

**Romeo- **Sorry, Mercutio, but my business last night was important.

**Mercutio- **Hah! He doesn't even give us a proper apology!

**Romeo- **I _really_ _am_ sorry.

**Mercutio- **... I'm quick to , what happened that makes you so brave?

**Romeo- **_*shrugs*_

**Mercutio- **You never tell us anything!

**Romeo- **I'll tell you later...

**Mercutio- **Benvolio, hold me back, before I kill him!

**Romeo- **Just having some fun, jeez...

**Mercutio- **Haha, fun that puts you in danger! You are yourself, you are fun, you are Romeo! The normal Romeo is coming back, the Romeo that gets himself into trouble, daily.

_***Exit Mercutio and Benvolio***_

_***Enter Nurse***_

**Nurse- **My young girl asked me to seek you out.

**Romeo- **Find a way to get her to Father Lawrence's cell.

**Nurse- **This evening? She'll be there.

_***Exit Romeo and Nurse***_

**Scene VI**

_***Father Lawrence's Cell***_

_***Enter Father Lawrence and Romeo***_

**Father- **This brings us hope, doesn't it?

**Romeo- **Much more than hope, Father. I want to marry her so I can call her mine, and me hers.

_***Enter Juliet***_

**Juliet- **Good evening, Father.

**Romeo- **Juliet!

**Father- **Come with me, and this holy church will make two into one.

**Act 3, Scene 1**

_***Dublin. A square.***_

**Benvolio**- _Come_ _on_, Mercutio, let's go home. It's too hot out and there's nothing to do. _And_ the Capulets are coming! I won't be the one to seperate you from them.

**Mercutio**- Yeah right, says the man who used to fight others like _that.*clicks fingers*_

**Benvolio**- Hey, don't take your mood out on me..!

**Mercutio**- You teach me _not_ to fight, and yet you let _yourself _get carried away, countless times.

**Benvolio**- Aw fine, I'm leaving!

_***Exit Benvolio***_

_***Enter Tybalt***_

**Tybalt**- Can I have a word?

**Mercutio**- Why not a fight?

**Tybalt**- If that's what you want.

_***Enter Romeo***_

**Tybalt**- Here he is! Romeo, you are a villian.

**Romeo**- I am a stranger to you, Tybalt, and nothing more.

**Tybalt**- Turn and draw, boy!

**Romeo**- _Be_ satisfied!

**Mercutio**- Damn it! Tybalt, you _rat catcher_, will you walk?

**Tybalt**- _*draws*_ Let's do this.

**Romeo**- No, we'll be killed if the Prince finds us!

_***Exit Tybalt* **_

_***Enter Benvolio***_

**Mercutio**- I am...hurt? A plague on _both_ your houses!

**Benvolio**- What?! You're hurt?

**Mercutio**- Yeah, it's a scratch, but it's enough. Ask for me tomorrow, you'll talk to my grave. Why did you come between us?

**Romeo**- I was trying to help.

**Mercutio**- Help me into some house, Benvolio. A plaque on both your houses! They've made _worms meat_ of me!

**Benvolio**- Oh Romeo! Mercutio's dead!

_***Exit Benvolio, too heavy in grief* **_

_***Re-enter Tybalt***_

**Romeo**- Tybalt, Mercutio's soul is waving above our heads, waiting for your company. Either _you_, or _I_, or _both_, must go with him!!!

**Tybalt**- Come to your death!

**Romeo**- I beg to differ.

_***They fight; Tybalt falls***_

**Romeo-** _*falls on his knees*_ Arghh! I am fortune's fool!

_***Hears crowd coming, runs away**Exit Romeo***_

**Scene II**

_***The Same* *Capulet's Place***_

_***Enter Juliet***_

**Juliet- **Where is my Romeo?

_***Enter Nurse***_

**Juliet- **Nurse!**..**What's wrong?

**Nurse- **He's dead, he's dead, he's _dead!_ He's gone, he's killed, he's dead! Romeo, you fool, why did you do it?

**Juliet**- Has Romeo done the unspeakable?

**Nurse- **Tybalt, Tybalt, I should've gone before you ever did!

**Juliet- **What? Is Romeo slaughtered and is Tybalt dead? Who is _alive?_

**Nurse- **Tybalt's dead, and Romeo's banished. Romeo killed him. All men ever do is fight. Shame on Romeo!

**Juliet- **Shame on _you_! He lives, who Tybalt _would've_ slain. Where are my parents?

**Nurse- **Mourning over Tybalt's body. Go to your room, I'll find Romeo. I know where he is- the Father's cell.

**Juliet- **Yes, please find him!

**Scene III**

_***The Same* *Father Lawrence's Cell* **_

_***Enter Father***_

**Father- **Come out, Romeo.

_***Enter Romeo***_

**Romeo- **What's my punishment?

**Father- **He's given you banishment.

**Romeo- **_Banishment!?_

**Father- **There's more to this world than just Dublin.

**Romeo- **This _is_ my world!I'm _nothing_ without Juliet!

**Father- **So madmen have no ears. Let me explain!

**Romeo- **No. You're not an hour married, having killed a man, having watched _his best friend_ _die._

**Father- **Romeo, _get up_, one knocks. Run to my study and hide! Who knocks?

**Nurse- **I come for Juliet.

**Father- **Welcome, then.

**Nurse- **Father, where's Romeo?

**Father- **Over there, drinking his own tears.

**Nurse- **For Juliet's sake, rise and stand!

**Romeo- **How is she?

**Nurse- **She cries, hears of you, and breaks down again.

**Romeo-**_I_ did this to her! _*gets dagger*_

**Father- **Have sense, man! Juliet is alive and well! Go to the North and we'll call you back. For now, Nurse, go back to Juliet and tell her; Romeo is coming.

**Nurse- **I will. Here, Romeo.

**Father- **Go, the sooner the better. I'll pack your things for Belfast.

**Romeo- **Farewell!

**Scene V**

_***The next morning.* *Romeo and Juliet are sitting underneath Juliet's balcony, laughing and talking, when Romeo notices that the sun has risen and he stands up***_

**Juliet****- **Where are you going?

**Romeo**- I must go. If they find me here I'll be a dead-man, but if you want me to stay, I will not leave.

**Juliet**- Are you insane?

**Romeo**- What do you mean?

**Juliet****- **I haven't time to explain your foolishness. Now go.. But I have one question...Do you think we'll see each other again?

**Romeo****- **Of course we will

**Nurse****- **Juliet! Your mother is coming!

**Juliet****- **Damn it... Go!

**Romeo****- **Goodbye Juliet, we will see each other very soon!

**Juliet****- **Goodbye Romeo! *He starts to walk off, and she runs up and hugs him*

**Act 4, Scene I**

_***Dublin* *Father Lawrence's Cell***_

_***Enter Father Lawrence***_

**Father**- I don't like it. I don't like it one bit! Thursday. Thursday's the new day they leave for Paris! They see Juliet weep for "Tybalt" and give her something to look "forward" to.

_***Enter Juliet***_

**Juliet- **Shut the door!

**Father- **Juliet, I know your grief! I heard you're to move to Paris too early.

**Juliet- **I'd rather die! _*gets dagger*_

**Father- **Hold it! If you have strength to kill yourself, you'll be strong enough to take this drug. Take it when you're alone, and when you awaken, Romeo will be by your side and will take you away.

**Juliet- **_Gimme, gimme, gimme!_

**Father-** I'll send Romeo an e-mail.

**Juliet- **Thank you, Father!

**Scene III**

_***The Same* *Juliet's room***_

_***Juliet arrives, a big smile drifting off her face as she takes out the drug from her pocket. Sitting on her bed, she quickly drinks the drug and falls on her bed, as if dead.***_

**Act 5, Scene I**

_***Belfast* **_

_***Enter Romeo, looking up into the sky, humming a familiar tune***_

_***Enter Balthazar***_

**Balthazar****- **Romeo, Romeo!

**Romeo****- **I'm here! Balthazar, come sit down, how is my lady? How is Juliet?

**Balthazar****- **Well *breathless*

**Romeo****- **Nothing can be unwell if she is okay...*smiles peacefully*

**Balthazar****- **Well, then she is great, in a better place

**Romeo****- **A better place? What do you mean? She's not… No. You're wrong!!

**Balthazar****- **I saw it with my own eyes, they buried her... What's her surname?

**Romeo****- **Capulet. Juliet Capulet...

**Balthazar****- **Well, they put her body in her family tomb.

**Romeo****-** I defy you stars!! I'll be with you, Juliet, tonight!

**Balthazar****- **Romeo! Where are you going?

**Romeo****- **I'm going to be united with my love! Come along, but don't dare come with me to her tomb!

**Scene III**

_***Nightime* *A churchyard; in it a Monument belonging to the Capulets***_

_***Enter Romeo and Balthazar***_

**Romeo- **Balthazar, give this letter to my parents after I've gone inside. Please, don't disturb me. I'm here to see my girl for the last time...

**Balthazar- **Alright. I'm _real_ sorry, man..!

**Romeo- **Live a long, good life, Balthazar, farewell.

_***Exit Balthazar***_

**Romeo- **_*opens the tomb with little trouble, sees Juliet lying dead on a stone bed*_ Oh my love! Death hasn't made you pale. You are not conquered. I swear I won't leave you again. _*hugs her*_ Here's to my love! _*drinks*_ Now, I die. _*dies*_

_***Enter Father Lawrence***_

**Father- **Romeo! Oh no!

**Juliet- **Father, where is....Where is my Romeo?

**Father- **Come Juliet, too much has happened, your love is dead... I dare no longer stay! _*repeats this numerous times like a girl mwahaha*_

_***Exit Father Lawrence***_

**Juliet- **A drug has ended your life? And no drop for me to go after..? Then I'll be brief. Dagger! _*snatches Romeo's dagger*_ This is your sheath. _*stabs self*_ Rust there, and let me die. _*Falls beside Romeo and dies*_

_***Enter Friar Lawrence, with the Prince, the Capulets and the Montagues***_

**Commentary- **A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

**[Ending Credits]**

**[Reference****from Folen's Romeo and Juliet, belongs to William Shakespeare then, now, and forever] **

**Written by Amy McGrath, co-written by Lee-anne Gilsenan **


End file.
